New Love
by Cristal-1412
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the new kid in school. Naruto meets a raven boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto is clueless for his feelings for Sasuke but he will soon find his true feelings. And Sasuke is determined to make Naruto his.
1. Chapter 1

New Love

SasuNaru Story

Chapter 1:

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining bright through my window. Today was the first day at my new school 'Konoha High school'. I just ignored it by turning on the other side of my bed, but when I was about to go back into my peaceful sleep my alarm clock started beeping.

"Geez…." I said as I groaned and forcefully got out of my bed to get ready for school.

I started putting on my school uniform. I put on my white dress shirt, buttoned it up. Then I got my black tie and fixed it to make it look perfect. And finally I put on my plain black pants and white shoes. I went to my small kitchen to get a piece of toast, to tired to even get some ramen_. 'Well that's a new one; I always have a cup of Miso Ramen.'_ I grabbed my bag and started to head out the door.

**At Konoha High School**

**Normal POV**

Naruto was walking through the halls trying to find the Principle's office. _'Man. This school is huge! WHERE THE HELL IS THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE?' _he thought as he kept trying to find the office.

"Man why don't they have the office near the school entrance?" he said in a low voice.

"Hey you new here?" said a boy with brown hair and two triangle looking things on his cheeks.

"Huh? Oh….yea I just transferred here" He said as he smiled.

"Hm….I see….you look a bit like a girl you know that?"He said with a slight grin on his face.

"Grrrr! Dog breathe I do not look like a girl!" He shouted

The brunette started to laugh at the way Naruto got pissed over being called a girl. "Anyway my names Kiba Inuzuka" He said as he extended his hand towards him.

"Naruto Uzumaki…." He said as he extended his hand to shake the other boy's in return. "Hey do you know where the principle's is?" asked Naruto in an innocent way.

"Yea….right here…." Kiba said as he pointed next to them.

"o-oh….wow I'm so stupid" he said as he covered his face with one of his hands.

Kiba started to laugh while holding his stomach. Naruto started to blush like made; he had never been humiliated like this in his whole life.

"Haha, well?" he asked.

"Well what?" he asked back.

"Aren't you going in?" he questioned.

"Oh uh y-yea…." He said as he went in the office.

"I'll join you." He said as he followed Naruto inside.

When they both got inside a pretty, cute lady was sitting at the desk working on some papers; she had black kind of short hair.

"May I help you?" she asked politely

"Uh y-yes I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule for this semester…." He said nervous way.

"Oh you must be our new student we heard about, yes the principle will be here to talk to you about what we expect for you while you'll intending in this school…." She said

"Oh o-ok…."

Kiba got close to Naruto's ear "Are you always this shy?" He said as he was breathing near his ear.

"Gah! Kiba don't do that!" he shouted as he had his hand on his ear and blushing a good shade of red while panting a bit.

Kiba started to laugh like crazy when Naruto had just over-reacted over nothing so serious.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" shouted a blonde lady with quite large breast.

"Crap, it's the principle…." He whispered as he turned to see her "Y-yes ma'am?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Stop fooling around and get to class, your late" she said as she handed him a late slip.

"Yes sir-I mean Ma'am!" he shouted and stormed off out of the principle's office. While he was running he yelled "See you later Naruto! ~" and with that he was gone.

"So you must be our new student then, Naruto Uzumaki I presume." She said

"Y-yes ma'am" he said in a very frightened way

"Don't worry I won't bite….only if you get on my nerves" Said she as she smiled with her eyes closed

"Uh o-ok…." He shuddered

"I'm Tsunade, your principle." She said

"Yes nice to meet you." He said in a polite way

"Now I'm sure you came here to get your schedule, am I correct?"She said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes" he said in a nervous way.

"Shizune!" she spoke as loud as she could.

"Y-yes my lady?" she shuddered.

"May you please give Naruto a schedule for this semester please." She said as she smiled and headed towards her office.

Shizune sighed and started looking for the schedule through the bunched up papers around her desk. Finally she grabbed the slip and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go Naruto-kun." She said as she smiled at him.

"Uh, t-thank you" he said as he reached for the slip and started heading out of the office. Naruto was walking through the halls while looking at the slip that Shizune had given him a while ago. "Let's see….my first class is History" he said in a low voice. Naruto wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping into someone and he fell hard on the floor.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" he apologized

"Watch where you're going idiot!" said a girl with pink hair and emerald looking eyes.

"I'm very sorry I didn't see you there…." He said as he got up from the floor.

"Next time you do that…." she paused a bit and grabbed his tie as hard as she could and started to lift him up a bit. "You'll be sorry…." She then let go of him, which he landed with a loud 'Thud' and she just continued walking away.

Naruto was a bit shocked at the way the girl acting when he just bumped into by accident. Naruto just ignored it and got up from the floor, right when he was about to ask for help o how to get to his history class the bell rang.

"Shit! Class started" he yelled as he started to go crazy looking for his first period class.

**10 minutes later**

**Normal POV**

Naruto finally saw the class he was suppose to be in, since he went back to the office to ask for directions, as he was running towards his destination he stopped in front of the door as fast as he could and slid the door as fast as his hand could let him. Once he opened it he was still panting from the running he had made, all the students turned to see who was at the door.

"So….you must be Naruto Uzumaki…." Said a man with grey hair and wearing a cloth around his mouth.

"Y-yes I….am…." he said as he was still obviously tired from all the running he had to do just to get there.

"Well mister Uzumaki you are late as you can see, so first off can you please introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" he asked

"Uh y-yea…." He went to the front of the class and turned to see everyone starring at him at once. _'Man I hate being the new kid at school'_ he thought. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, hope we get along this year." He said as he had his eyes closed while blushing on how stupid he just introduced himself. A couple then started to shout how cute he was, even a couple of guys started to blush for how cute Naruto looked, and all the rest just stayed there starring at him.

"OMG~ Naruto you look so cute! ~" said a girl with short brown hair.

"I want to be your friend Naruto-kun~" said another girl with long black hair.

"Me too!" said another

"And me!" yelled another girl

Naruto soon became yelled at by all the girls in his class. Naruto couldn't believe how they all wanted to be his friend. _'Why must people always say I'm cute?'_ he thought as he still had his eyes closed and still blushing a bit.

"Alright, girls, settle down please." He said. After a couple of minutes of all the girls finally settling down. The teacher sighed and looked abound the class to see any available seats. "Let's see where you can sit…." The teacher kept looking around the room until he stopped and saw an empty seat next to a raven boy with onyx eyes. "You can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha over there." He said smiling. "Uchiha….please raise your hand so that mister Uzumaki can know where you are." He asked. Soon enough they heard a groan and then they saw a hand rising up.

"Thank you" he said then looked at Naruto. "Please sit down ."

Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the boy who had raised his hand. He then sat down next to the raven boy. "U-uh, h-hello…." He said to him in a nervous tone.

"Hn…." Said the raven boy.

'_Stupid! Why did I just say that to him? Baka! Baka! Baka!'_ Naruto thought as he was mentally hitting himself.

**Sasuke's POV**

I look over to see the new kid that made all the girls go crazy, he seems to be lost in thought. _'Hn….Dope is day dreaming in the first day of school already….'_ He thought as he had the side of his chin resting on his hand while sneaking a peek at the new kid.

'_Hn….let the fun begin.'_ He thought as he smirked.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

New Love

SasuNaru Story

Chapter 2:

**Normal POV**

Naruto was sitting in his desk listening to the teacher giving a lesson about World War II.

'_Geez I'm so confused right now…wait….did the teacher ever tell me his name in the first place? Well that's just great'_ He thought

When Naruto heard that he had to take notes for a very important test that's coming up he quickly took out his notebook to start. Once he was about to start to take notes a paper was shot on his head and landed in front of him. He looked at it then opened it. It read:

'_Yo, dobe you don't know the teach's name do you?_

_-Sasuke'_

Naruto looked next to him to see Sasuke looking at him.

'_H-he looks kind of hot….wait what the hell am I saying I'm a guy!' _He thoughtas he shook it off. He quickly wrote his reply on the note and carefully threw it back to him without being caught by the teacher.

Sasuke then opened the note. It read:

'_Nope. AND DON'T CALL ME DOBE TEME!_

_-Naruto'_

Sasuke just chuckled at the note. He then wrote his reply and gave the note to Naruto.

Naruto opened the note. Again. It read:

'_Hn, figures he always does this to everyone…..by the way his name is Kakashi Hatake. The most perverted teacher you ever seen'_

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw that his History teacher was perverted. He then wrote back his reply and threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the note. Again. It read:

'_WHAT!? Why is he perverted?'_ Sasuke sighed and wrote back his reply.

Naruto opened it. Yet again. It read:

'_I'll tell you after class'_

The bell rang and all the students hurried out the class room for their next class. Naruto: got up from his seat, he then turned to see Sasuke only inches away from his face.

"GAH!" Yelled Naruto as he fell on the ground. "What the hell Teme what was that for?" he asked a bit angry.

"Well it's not my fault that we sit next to each other and we got up at the same time …." He said in a bored tune.

"O-oh, m-my bad" he said as his eyes were closed and was rubbing the back of his head. When Naruto was about to stand up Naruto saw Sasuke put a hand in front of him. He looked at him for a good minute then grabbed his hand to stand up.

"Uh, t-thanks." He said as a faint blush appeared on the bridge of his nose.

"No problem" Sasuke said

"Uh so why is he a perverted teacher?" Naruto asked in a curious tone

"He always reads these perverted books called 'Icha Icha Paradise' in front of us" He said as he began walking out of the class room

Naruto looked surprised at what he said "Did you just say 'Icha Icha Paradise'?!" He yelled

"Ya you heard of them" He asked surprised

"Do I? I know the guy who makes them. Stupid Pervy-sage" He said with a annoyed tone

Sasuke smirked "Wow I never thought that someone like you knows the one who wrote 'Icha Icha Paradise'….so what class do you have next?"

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed reaching for his schedule in his pocket. "uh I have Science with Iruka Umino"

"Awesome I have class with him next too, just follow me you wouldn't want to be late again would you?" He smirked only inches away from Naruto's face

Naruto blushed as he felt Sasuke's breath "I just got lost! It's a big school ok?!" He shouted as he pouted and puffed his cheeks a bit

Sasuke chuckled "Once you get used to the school you'll be able to get to class in no time, come on class will start soon" He said as he started walking

"uh hey wait up!"

**At class**

"Good Morning class today we will be starting with a new project with partners."

Everyone groaned on hearing the teacher say project and some sank down further in their chair.

"Ok I see we have a new student so Sasuke you're his partner for this project" he said smiling

Sasuke smirked in the inside '_I'm staring to like Iruka, now I'll be able to be with Naruto more often'_

Sasuke got out from his train of thought when he heard a chair fall. He looked to see who it was and saw someone he truly hated.

"Iruka why does he get to work with Sasuke he's just going to slow him down!" The girl asked in anger

"Sakura, I'm the one who gets to decide who the partners are and besides Sasuke can help him catch up with what we've learning so far"

"But why air Sasuke up with a Freak like him!? I mean look at him!" She yelled pointing at Naruto. Naruto sat there in shock with his eyes widening.

"No _Human_ being has whiskers on their face!"

Naruto tensed at the moment, he looked down at his desk trying to hide his tears.

"Sakura! Sit down or I'll send you to the principle's office! NOW!"

Sakura clenched her fists and started shaking a bit Sasuke took a look at the blonde haired boy with concern, of course not showing it. He saw that Naruto wasn't really paying attention he just kept looking down at his desk.

"Naruto are you-"Before Sasuke can finish his sentence, Naruto quickly got up and ran out of the class room as fast as he could.

"Naruto!"

**Naruto's POV**

I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't really care. I stopped running to try to catch my breathe. When I opened my eyes I saw I was outside of school, I looked back at the school for just a bit. I felt tears running down my face, I started to run again but just as I was about take a turn around the block I bumped into someone. I was about to fall down but the person got me in time.

"Hey you ok?" Asked the stranger

I looked up to get a better look. I saw that this boy had red hair; on his forehead near the side he had a tattoo that said 'Love'. He also had a lot of eyeliner around his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Oh uh y-ya."

"Really? Cause if you were ok you wouldn't be crying right now" He said as he started wiping a tear away

I started to blush and turned away quickly. "Sorry…." I said trying to wipe away all of my tears away.

Next thing I new I felt a hand patting my head, I turned around and I saw him giving me a small smile.

"Cheer up, you don't look like a kind of person to be down, by the way my names Gaara Sabaku. Come on didn't class start already?" he questioned

**Gaara's POV**

I saw the boy jump a bit when I asked that. "Id rather not go to school anymore…." He said as he looked the other way

"Why not?"

"I-It's nothing"

I sighed. I really hate it when people say its nothing when next thing you know it there complaining about it.

"Well can I at least know your name?"

"oh it's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well its nice to meet you, I gotta go I'm late to Iruka's class"

**Normal POV**

Naruto saw Gaara starting to walk to school; he thought he was very nice.

"Y-you have Iruka's class this period?" He asked in a happy way

He saw him turn around a bit "Ya. Do you have class with him too?"

"Y-ya….but I sort of hate it right now…."

Gaara got closer to Naruto and grabbed his hand gently. Naruto began to blush a deep shade of red almost as red as Gaara's hair but not quiet.

"I hate it too but you'll get used to it."

He started taking Naruto with him to school. Naruto wasn't really complaining he thought he was a real nice guy and maybe he can stick with him for a while.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Damn that Sakura and damn Iruka!,_ _I was going to chase after him but he said that I needed to leave him alone for a bit'_ I clenched my fists tightly I didn't pay attention to anything that Iruka was saying. I heard the class room door slide open and I saw someone I really hate. _'God can my day be any worse?!'_

But I guess today isn't really my day next thing I know I see Naruto next to the person I hate. _'Whats he holding?' _My eyes widen as I saw what he was holding more like who. _'Gaara!'_

**Normal POV**

Gaara slid the class room door opened and went inside along with Naruto still holding his hand. Gaara noticed as they got closer to class Naruto kept gripping his hand, but he didn't complain.

"Ah Gaara nice to see you've made a new friend already."

"Ya ya…." He said in an annoyed tone

"Please sit down, oh and Naruto if you're more comfortable to sit next to Gaara until class is over"

Naruto just nodded his head still holding Gaara's hand like he was going to leave him.

Gaara then took Naruto to two empty seats. Gaara wasn't paying attention to anything that Iruka needed to say. He did feel a cold glare; he turned to see Sasuke giving his famous Uchiha glare. Gaara smirked. He got closer to Naruto and wrapped his arm around him. Naruto just blushed as Gaara got closer. Sasuke knew that Gaara was trying to get him angry he was about to stand up but luckily the bell rang. Sasuke grabbed his stuff and went to Gaara.

"What are you trying to pull Sabaku?" he said with venom in his voice

"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently

"You really don't want to get on my nerves"

"Guys please don't start fighting" Naruto begged

Everyone at class left the only ones left were Sasuke, Gaara and of course Naruto. But they didn't know that someone was outside the class room listening to their conversation.

"You stay away from Naruto got it?"

"Sasuke please"

"Who's gonna make me? You? I'll be with Naruto whenever I feel like it."

"Im giving you a warning" he said with venom

"Does it bother you that much? How about if I do this?" Gaara got closer to Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Or how about this?" Gaara started kissing Naruto passionately. Of course Naruto was already the shade of Gaara's hair. Sasuke had enough he quickly punched Gaara and ran out of the class room with Naruto. Gaara sat there smirking.

"He never likes sharing."

Outside the class room a certain girl with boiling with anger as she saw Sasuke grab Naruto and ran away with him

"I swear I will have Sasuke all mine but first I need to get Naruto out of the picture"

…**...another bad chapter TT^TT I might not continue this cause I've ran out of ideas on what to write so maybe I might not post another chapter it takes me forever to come up with a good story….so ya….**

**I'm so sorry X(**


End file.
